Don't Look Away
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: When Alita receives a message from The Doctor, she discovers a strange mystery at the Hermitage. But why hasn't she noticed all of those angel statues before? A Code Lyoko version of "Blink" from Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

Alita's POV:

"We've gone through most of your father's work already." Jeremy said. "What else are you looking for?"

"But that was before we knew about Tyron." I said. I switched to speakerphone, & kept flipping through files while I talked to Jeremy. "We now know that he was part of the Lyoko project. It's a long shot, but maybe we can find some contact information. If we can find Tyron, we can find my mother."

"Do you want me to come over & help?" Jeremy asked. "I'm just installing some updates for the Mega Pod. I can come over as soon as they're done."

"That's ok." I said. "I…" I let my voce trail off. A creaking sound had come from above me. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That creaking sound?"

"Old homes sometimes creak."

"I know, but it almost sounded like somebody was walking above me, but my father's study is on the second floor." A thought occurred to me. "Jeremy, do you think the Hermitage has an attic?"

"It's possible." Jeremy said. "But we've explored it thoroughly. We never saw any type of door that would lead to an attic."

"That's because it's in the ceiling!" I said, smiling as the memory slid into place. Even after all this time, there were still some moments from my old life that I couldn't remember. "We kept holiday decorations up there, & I wasn't allowed up by myself because it was so dusty." I grabbed my phone off the desk & left my father's study.

There, in the ceiling of the hallway, was the outline of an opening with a short, dusty chain hanging down. I tugged on it & it opened more easily than I expected.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked. "What was that?"

"I think I found the attic." I said excitedly.

"Alita, be careful." Jeremy said as I climbed the steps. He knew I couldn't resist exploring.

The attic was surprisingly bright, thanks to two large windows on one side of the room. One of the windows was even open, which was strange.

"Well? What's up there?" Jeremy asked.

"Boxes." I said. "Lots of boxes. If you still want to help, I think I'd appreciate it."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes." Jeremy said. A new discovery was much more interesting than routine updates.

We hung up, & I slipped my phone in my pocket. I got as close to the window as possible to close it.

That was strange…I had never noticed that angel statue before. The window even looked out towards the front yard. I should have walked past it on my way in, but I've never seen it before…

Looking around, I decided to start with the boxes that were close to the door & work my way back. I pulled a box away from the wall…& nearly dropped it when I saw my name. I pulled out the boxes next to it, revealing my full name.

_Alita Schaffer._

It wasn't my father's handwriting…but who else would leave me this message?

I moved the next row of boxes away.

_Don't look away from the Weeping Angels._

There was more to the message, but in my excitement, I had basically blocked myself in. I stretched to get the next box.

_Get out!_ _N_

I stretched myself out even further to knock the next box away.

_NOW!_

I heard the sound of glass breaking, which made me jump & lose my balance, falling into the pile of boxes. As the dust settled, I noticed there was a hole in one of the windows…& a rock in the mess of boxes.

Since when had XANA resorted to throwing rocks?

I quickly pulled out my phone & called Jeremy. "Change of plans." I said when he answered. "Launch a scan of Lyoko. I think a specter might be on the loose. I'll bring some stuff to the factory, & we can look through it there."

I pulled a box away from the wall. The message was signed.

_-The Doctor._

* * *

><p><strong>I've had this idea in my head ever since I first saw Blink a few years ago…&amp; now I finally feel like I have enough understanding of Doctor Who to be able to write it!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alita's POV:

I went back to the Hermitage before school the next morning. I wanted to take a closer look at that Weeping Angel, as the message had called it. The scan results last night had shown no active towers, so I wanted to know exactly who or what had thrown that rock.

There it was, still standing by the front porch. I looked up at the broken window, then back to the Angel. It would be easy to get a clear shot of the window from here…

I headed inside to take a look around. I saw two more Angels in the backyard. The way they were standing almost made it seem as if they were standing guard…

I went upstairs to continue my search. There was a Weeping Angel in my bedroom.

I knew that it wasn't there before…After all, I had spent a lot of time in that room. It was where I spent most of my time at the Hermitage. If that Angel had been there before, I definitely would have noticed.

The early morning light bounced off of something shiny in its hand. I pushed the door open, but it was stuck. Another Weeping Angel was behind the door. I was able to push the door open wide enough to slip inside.

It was a key threaded on a string. With a small tug, I was able to pull it free of the Angel's hand. As I looked at it, I felt the little hairs on my neck stand up. I turned around.

The Weeping Angel from behind the door was standing right in front of me. I jumped out of the way with a gasp. Looking at them both, I noticed that the one now had its arm stretched out…as if it were going to grab me.

I ran out of the room, down the steps, & outside. A quick glance showed that the Angel outside was still there. I ran past it, desperate to get out of there…before it was too late.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to Jeremy's dorm.<p>

"Something really strange is going on." I told him when he opened the door. He stood aside to let me enter. Od was sitting on Jeremy's bed with a portable DVD player. He paused it when I came in.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. I quickly brought Od up to speed about the strange message, & then told them both about what had just happened to me at the Hermitage.

"That's impossible." Jeremy said when I finished. "Statues don't just move when you're not looking at them."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know how else to describe it."

"Maybe I can help." Od said. "I found out about this mystery DVD Easter Egg online. I was hoping Einstein would let me use the Supercomputer to get some clues."

"Because that's a much better use of the Supercomputer's resources than these Megapod updates I need to install." Jeremy said, sarcastically.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Od said brightly, ignoring the sarcasm. "Anyway, this guy talks about Weeping Angels too…"

He pressed play, & we watched the video some more. It was mostly long pauses in between the guy making random remarks.

"Is this it?" I asked during one of the pauses. "It only sounds like half of a conversation."

"That's the mystery!" Od said. "As well as how he managed to get on the DVDs in the first place."

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually, from a non-liner, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly…timy whmy…stuff." The guy on the DVD said.

"Well, that made perfect sense." I said to it.

"I told you it was complicated." he said. I sat up a little straighter.

"That's weird. It's like he heard me."

"Of course I can hear you." he said, as if this was a normal way to talk to somebody.

The bell rang for first period rang, so we didn't get to hear his reply. I was relieved. I had already had more weirdness this morning than I could take.

"Do you guys mind making an excuse for me?" Jeremy said. "I have some more work to do here."

"Sure thing, Einstein." Od said as he left. I grabbed my stuff to follow him, but Jeremy turned to me.

"Don't let Od worry you." he said. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for everything."

"Thanks Jeremy." I said, smiling. I gave him a kiss on the cheek on my way out.

Od had waited for me in the hallway.

"Here's a list of the DVDs he's on if you're interested." Od said handing me a piece of paper. I thanked him, folded it up & put it in my pocket with the key.

Something strange was going on, & I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait between updates! While I was working on this chapter, I decided to change one tiny detail which meant making sure that everything would still make sense. I think I have it figured out, so it should be smooth sailing from here!<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alita's POV:

"Over the last few weeks, we've been focusing on the upcoming elections here in France." Mr. Fumet said at the end of class. "France is not the only country to have an upcoming election, however, so the subject of your research papers will be to compare your assigned politician's campaign to the French political campaigns."

This statement was met with a few groans from the other students. At least it was the last class of the day…

"You will be working with your partner for the research, but you will each turn in your own papers." Mr. Fumet continued as he handed out the assignment page. "I've taken the liberty of choosing your partners for you. You may use the last few minutes of class to discuss your project." He put a list of students up on the screen.

"Yes!" Od said, a little loudly. He had gotten paired up with Jeremy.

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me!" Ulrick muttered as he stood up. "Not Sissy!"

I had gotten paired up with Jamal, who was nice enough. If Od was the biggest flirt in the class, Jamal was a close second. He slid in to empty seat that Ulrick had left. I quickly wrote down our assigned topic: Harold Saxon, who was running for Prime Minister in the UK.

"So, does this mean that I might finally get your phone number? For the project only, of course." Jamal prided himself on the number of phone numbers he had collected. I wrote it on the top of his paper.

"I will treasure this always." he said, teasingly. "Besides, as much as I love seeing you & Jeremy together, I actually really need this grade."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class & the end of the school day.

"So, would you like to go to the library right now? We could get a jump on the others." Jamal said as we left. "Besides, I'm going out with Traci later tonight & if things go well…"

"Sure, that's fine." I said. I had been hoping to just rest after a long day, but I could probably mange a while longer…

All day long I had felt like I was being watched. The Weeping Angels had suddenly appeared at Kadic, & I saw them everywhere. If I didn't know any better, I would have almost thought that they were following me…

"Alita? Hello? Anybody home?" Jamal's voce snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I had asked you if you knew what that thing was." Jamal said, pointing. We had approached the library from the back, & tucked against the side of the building was a big blue box that looked like a phone booth.

"I don't know." I said. "I've never seen it here before."

"It could be a nice make out place."

"No." I said, firmly.

"I was talking about Traci!" Jamal insisted.

"It's labeled Police, so it's probably for emergencies." I said. Jamal tried to open the door to it anyway.

"What good is a locked Police Box in an emergency any way?" he said, giving up.

I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I spun around to see an Angel standing not too far away.

It had its arm over its eyes, but it looked like it was…smiling?

"I just realized…um…I promised Od that I'd help him with his math homework." I told Jamal, keeping one eye on the Angel. "Why don't you get started, & I'll do some research tonight? We can meet up tomorrow to compare notes?"

"Ok, sure."

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!" I left, not daring to take my eyes of the Angel until it was out of my sight.

I reached into my pocket for my phone, but instead my hand closed around the key that I had gotten from the Angel that morning. First a strange key, then a strange locked Police Box?

Were they connected in some way?

I hurried back the way I came, but it was gone. The Police Box & the Angel were both gone.

My phone rang at that moment. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"It's Jamal. I need you to meet me."

"Ok." I said. "Are you in the library?" His voice sounded strange. Maybe he was whispering?

"I'm at the Kadic Community Retirement Home."

"What are you doing there?" I asked, confused.

"I have a message for you. It's from the Doctor."

I asked my next question hesitantly.

"Doctor _who_?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy that I was able to add in the classic "Doctor who?" joke…Since this is my first multi chapter fic for Doctor Who, I was hoping I'd be able to fit it in somewhere!<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alita's POV:

"Alita Stones…I've been waiting for this day for a long time. It's so good to see you again."

I wasn't sure what to expect when I got to the retirement home, but it certainly wasn't _that._ I had asked the woman at the front desk about Jamal. An elderly gentleman had answered the door when I knocked.

"Hello sir." I said, politely. "I'm looking for Jamal Vincent. We go to the same school, & he asked me to meet him here…?"

"Come on in." He stepped aside to let me pass. "Sit down. I have something that I want to show you."

I sat down in one of the chairs in the living area. It was a small one room apartment, but there was enough furniture to make it feel like a home. The man pulled a photo album off the bookshelf & handed it to me.

The first picture was a complete surprise.

"So you must be Jamal's grandfather!" I said. "He looks just like you in this picture."

The man eased himself into the chair across from me. "Actually…I am Jamal."

He looked me right in the eye, & in that moment…I knew. It was completely impossible, but I knew it was true.

Jamal _was _the man seated across from me.

"Jamal…What happened?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"I got old." he said, simply. "The Doctor said that I was touched by a Weeping Angl. I'm still not sure what that means."

I thought back to the message written in the Hermitage, but didn't say anything.

"All I know is that one moment I'm in 2015, & the next I'm in 1969."

"1969?" I asked. "You mean the year 1969?"

Jamal nodded. "That's when I met the Doctor. He told me that would take a long time, & he was right, but I would return to 2015 one day. That's when he gave me your message."

"What's the message?" I asked.

"Look at the list."

"Look at the list?" I repeated. "What list?"

"I don't know. That's all he told me." Jamal said. "Have you gotten any lists lately?"

I pulled out the list of DVDs that Od had given me that morning.

"Do you mean this?" I asked passing the list over to Jamal. "It's a list of DVDs that have a weird Easter Egg on them."

Jamal smiled. "When I first arrived in 1969, I stayed with a family that ran a small publishing company. I worked for them in exchange for a place to stay. After I finished school, I went into video publishing. Eventually, that turned into DVD publishing. I can remember publishing each of these titles."

"Did you put the Easter Egg on?" I asked.

"That was the only other time I ever met the Doctor."

"He's the guy on the Easter Egg?" I said. I took the list back & looked at it closely.

There was one other thing they had in common…

"What if the message isn't to look at the list, but to look at the list to find the message?" I said, more to myself than Jamal.

"I think I need to go." I said, standing & gathering my things. "But I'll come back & visit, if that's all right..?"

"I would love that." Jamal said. "Tell the Doctor that I said hello!"

* * *

><p>The first thing I did when I got outside was to call Od.<p>

"It's me." I said when he answered.

"What's up?"

"No, I mean _it's me_. The DVDs on the list are all the DVDs I own. I think the Easter Egg is a message for me."

"…What?"

"Has Jeremy fixed your portable DVD player yet?"

"No, he said that he had other things to do. Apparently he thinks our school project is more important."

Jeremy must be with Od right now.

"Can you ask if I can borrow his laptop?" I asked. "Bring it & the DVDs to the Hermitage. I'll meet you there."

"Um, ok. Why?"

"That's where it all started." I said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up again. Turning, I saw a Weeping Angel to my left. I kept my eyes on it as I went past.

"Be careful. If you see a statue that looks like a Weeping Angel, don't look away. But I don't think you'll have to worry about that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I think they're following me."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the pieces are starting to fall into place! I'm sure most of you have probably seen Blink, so I'm sure you know where this is heading…but maybe I have a few surprises up my sleeve…<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
